


Save Me From Myself

by crtnylzbthxo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crtnylzbthxo/pseuds/crtnylzbthxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaouri Natsuka lived in a world filled with colour and light, until she lost her family in an accident. Now the world is shaded in with a variety of muted colours threatening to brighten but never quite there. She is known at her old school as that girl who doesn't have a family, and as she enters into high school she wants to get away from it all, and to recreate herself. She enrols at Karasuno High School and there she meets the volleyball team, but one member stands out to her, can he bring the colour back into her world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Myself

Kaori put in her earbuds as she took the train in for her first day at Karasuno. She liked somewhat obscure music and she hummed along as the song went, "When you asked do you wanna dance my barefoot cinderella don't need no slippers or a party dress the way you're lookin' right now is what I like the best and then you'll say you wanna take a chance and stay with me forever no one will ever be more beautiful my barefoot my barefoot cinderella." This song makes me so happy and sometimes I wish for a boy to say those words to me, but who could love a girl who lives in a monotone world? I haven't met anyone yet so it stays a dream. A barefoot cinderella, cinderella without the glass slippers and glamour. Someone who loves you at your best and worst.  
As I come back down to the real world I realize I'm almost at my stop and should get ready to get off. It's been a long trip and you're nervous for your first day, and you hope it goes better than the middle school you went to. People didn't get you there and it didn't go so well so you're thankful for the fresh start. Finally a place where people don't know your baggage unless you tell them. You readjust your bag as you hop off of the train and look at them map you printed off from home as you exit the station to try and find your way.  
You bump into someone as you turn the corner to finally get to the school and you blush like mad, "Gomen, gomen, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." You look up into the face of the person and you see them in the Karasuno uniform. They have a blush across their cheeks also, and you notice that you're still awfully close to them. You jump back and grin awkwardly. You consider asking for help but don't know if they'll want to help a first year out or not. You decide to be brave and try, "Hey, do you know how to get to the office at Karasuno? I'm new and have some papers I have to hand in." He looks at you and smiles and nods and motions for you to follow him. After a bit he points to the office and says, "Sorry I didn't talk much, I didn't want to frighten you. I'm Azumane Asahi, a third year here. Hopefully I'll see you around. But I guess I'll need to know your name, and sorry I didn't mean to, I mean uhmm," you laugh and reply with a smile. "I'm Natsuka Kaori, I'm transferring in as a second year," do you ask for his number? You decide you've been brave enough so far you might as well keep it up, "Hey can I get your number, I want to get the chance to pay you back for your kindness sometime." He blushes as you two exchange numbers, he smiles and waves as you ener the office with a small smile on your face. You hand in your papers and look to see who your homeroom teacher is, it's someone named Takeda sensei.


End file.
